By Your Side
by gealach-dhorcha
Summary: There is a side of Masamune only Kojuro has seen. MasamunexKojuro


The sound of horses could be heard approaching the gates of Oshuu. The servants raced to open the gates as an army came through, led by their leader, Date Masamune. Not to far behind was Katakura Kojuro, his retainer. Masamune hopped off his horse and handed the reigns to a servant. Kojuro did the same then rushed to his lord's side.

"That was quite a successful campaign, Lord Masamune." He said.

Masamune smiled, "Yeah, it sure was one hell of a party."

"I think it's best after a battle like that we should give them men a rest."

Masamune tilted his head up, thinking about the battle that did just happen. Word went around about a warlord nearby wanting to make his way into land that fell under Oshuu's rule. Masamune couldn't have that. The battle was long and tiring. The warlord was indeed a match for him. But in the end, victory fell upon Date. Not only did he stop the warlord, he was able to claim his land under Oshuu's rule as well.

Masamune looked around at his men, few were still injured, and many were tired. "Yeah the boys deserve a break." He said rubbing his neck.

Kojuro nodded. "Alright men!" He yelled to the army "We will have another war council in a week. Tend to the injured and rest up as much as you can!"

"When we meet up again," Masamune called out, "I want you boys to be ready! Got it!"

"YES BIG BOSS!" The men yelled.

The two men started to walk back to the palace. A servant ran up along side Masamune. "My Lord, is there any thing I or the other servants may get for you?"

"Yeah," Masamune said, handing him his helmet. "Set me up a bath. I need some relaxing after that fight. "

"Absolutely, I'll have Natsuo set one up for you right away." The servant said, as he ran off.

"Natsuo?" Masamune asked.

"He's a new servant." Kojuro said, "He started a few days before we left for battle."

"Hmm..."He said, "Better not screw anything up."

It wasn't long before the bath had been drawn, and Masamune changed from his armor into a robe. Masamune walked in and saw a young man, only a few years younger then him maybe, standing there. The servant looked up and let out a small yip, bowing quickly.

"L-Lord Masamune!" He said.

"You must be Natsuo." Masamune replied.

"Oh..Y-yes!" Natsuo said, "I have your bath all ready for you."

"Good...thanks." Masamune turned around and saw that Natsuo was still standing there, "Uh...You can go now."

"Oh...right." Natsuo quickly left.

The bath was indeed relaxing, just what Masamune needed after the long battle. He let out a sigh, before closing his eye.

In the other room stood three servants, two veterans and Natsuo. The two looked at each other.

"Hey Daichi, "One said, "How about we test the new guy."

Daichi looked over at Natsuo, "I don't know, Taimu." He said, "Do we really have to do that to the kid?"

"It'll be fun to see if he does it." Taimu said. Daichi let out a sigh. "Hey...kid." Taimu called out.

"Oh what?"

"You're the one who set up the bath for Lord Masamune, right?"

"Well...yeah, I was asked to."

"Did you take off his eye patch?"

"His what?"

"You know...Lord Masamune's eye patch."

"Yeah," Daichi said, "Lord Masamune always wants a servant to remove it before he takes a bath."

"But he never said I should..."

"He isn't going to ask you." Taimu said, "These are things you have to know. Look it's easily fixed. Just go in while he is sleeping, and remove it. When Lord Masamune wakes up and he'll think you did it before he got in."

"Oh...ok!" Natsuo said as he opened the door.

Natsuo slowly crept back into the room. Masamune had his head resting on his hand, he did look to be asleep. He slowly reached back and grabbed the string, as he went to untie to the knot. All of a sudden he felt something strong grab his arm. Natsuo looked down and say Masamune glaring back up at him. Natsuo let out a yell and stumbled back.

Masamune grabbed his robe and tossed it on. He stood up and walked to the servant. "The hell do you think you're doing!" He roared.

"I...I was just..."

Kojuro heard the commotion and came bursting him. "Lord Masamune!?"

"Kojuro, make sure this shithead never comes in my sight again!" He said as he stormed out of the room.

Kojuro looked down at the young servant. "Go to the servant quarters, get out." Natsuo quickly got up and stumbled away. "As for you two..." Kojuro said looking to Taimu and Daichi, "You're both fired. I'll make sure neither of you two work in any land under the Date rule again."

Kojuruo quickly try to catch up with Masamune. Even though he wasn't there...he knew what had happen. He heard about a game the servants had, which was who can remove Lord Masamune's eye patch. No one had ever tried to before, no one was too stupid. Kojuro arrived at Masamune's room. He knelt down.

"My lord..."

"Yeah come in" Masamune's voice called.

Kojuro entered the room. Masamune had changed into his hakama, and had his back up against the wall, facing the garden. Kojruo knelt down next to him, and hung his head.

"Lord Masamune" He said, "Please forgive me."

"For what?" Masamune said, "It's not like you were the idiot."

"Servants are hired through me."

"Cut the crap, Kojuro." Masamune said as he turned his head to look at his retainer. "The little shit got caught and dealt with before anything happened." He said, his voice slightly raised. Kojuro sat there in silence, his head still hung low. Masamune sighed. "You know what to do."

"Yes, Lord Masamune." Kojuro said getting up. He walked over to a table where a sake bottle stood with two cups next to it. He picked the items up and walked over back to Masamune. He knelt down, poured into one of the cups and handed it to his lord. Masamune took a sip of the sake. Kojuro looked up. "Lord Masamune..." He started. Masamune just answered by waving his hand.

Kojuro got up again and walked behind Masamune. He undid the knot and took his eye patch off. Masamune did not flinch, did not yell, did not resist. Kojuro expected this.

Masamune pounded his fist into the floor. "Damnit!" He said through clench teeth. "I can be so stupid sometimes." He said as he rested his head on to his palm. "I go and make a big deal over something like that."

Kojuro looked over at Masamune. He knew what he meant. To most people, it was just an eye patch. But to Masamune, it was almost his shield, his protection. It hid his weakness, that something like a disease could almost rob him of his life. He didn't want anyone to see that. It amazed Kojuro every time he removed the eye patch of Masamune's whole demurer changed. He knew this was a side of Masamune no one ever saw but himself. The only side, his right eye could see.

Kojuro slide behind him, he brought his arm around Masamune's shoulder and pulled him into his chest. It was amazing that after all these years, after countless battles, Masamune still was the child Kojuro grew up with.

"I'm sorry Kojuro." Masamune said softly.

"Don't be." He said as he gently stroked Masamune's face with his thumb.

"And don't fire that kid..." Masamune added. "He's good...just stupid."

"I'll keep that in mind, my Lord."

"And thanks..."

"I'll always be right by your side, Masamune."


End file.
